The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a masonry guide brick laying form for use in laying of a column of bricks or other structural material. More specifically, the masonry guide allowing the column of bricks to be placed in a straight, or spiral, format while keeping each layer within the column both plumb and level.
Masonry guides have long been used in alignment of bricks for control of successive layers. A very specific aspect of masonry is the construction of columns of bricks. Such columns are used in the support of specific structural members, decorative columns for fences or entrances, decorative mailbox support structures, and the like. In the building of any brick structure, the time and effort in keeping alignment, leveling, and placing of bricks is very time consuming. In the case where a decorative design is required, the time aspect of the job of layering the bricks is even more consuming. The use of plumb strings, external posts are labor consuming while complicated brick-laying apparatus is expensive.
What is needed is a low cost tool that would give the construction personnel ease of use, quickness in brick layering, exactness in incrementally layering for decorative spiraled construction, and uniform mortar thickness throughout the construction.
The apparatus of the present invention provides the above needs as will be described in the following embodiment.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide for an apparatus to control the layering of bricks in a straight or spiraled brick column.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for ease of adjustment and control when placing a layer of brick with respect to a previous layer.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a variable amount of layers of brick (tiers) per 360xc2x0 of spiral rotation within a spiral shaped column.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for control of overall dimensions per layer with respect to the bricks and the mortar used.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for an apparatus that is adjustable for various sizes manufactured bricks.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is low in cost and easy to manufacture.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide and apparatus that provides for timesaving in construction of a spiraled column.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a hexagonal, octagonal, etc. column design.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The main embodiment of the present invention consists of a square shaped layer adjustable jig (LAJ) that allows for control of the layering of bricks or other structural material in straight or spiral column designs. Each layer of brick can be offset or plumb with respect to the previous layer of brick.
Alternate embodiments of the present invention allow for rectangular shaped, round shaped, hexagonal, octagonal or curved shaped layer adjustable jigs for various brick layering designs. Each shape can be built in a straight-up column or can be built with a spiral shape as the column progresses upward.
The apparatus of the present invention consists of a layer adjustable jig (LAJ) that allows for control of the layering of bricks or other structural material in a straight or spiral column designs. Each layer can be offset or plumb with the previous layer. Thus a column could be constructed with various designs, including but not limited to:
1. Square or rectangular;
2. Spiraled with each level being square or rectangular;
3. Hexagonal or octagonal with each level plumb to the previous level;
4. Hexagonal or octagonal with each layer offset by 9xc2x0 or multiple of 9xc2x0 from layer to layer.
Construction of the column would consist of the following basic steps:
A. Construction of a base footer and placing a center post in a fixed position in the base footer of the column to be constructed, the center post could be either round or rectangular in shape and extend the height of the column;
B. Plumbing the center post vertically and horizontally in its fixed position;
C. Attaching the LAJ to the center post above the layer to be placed;
D. Laying a level of mortar in the base position of the column such that the front base edges are parallel to a street or reference wall;
E. Placing the xe2x80x9cfirstxe2x80x9d layer of brick lightly on the mortar with ends mortared and then using the LAJ as a position guide for rough (eyeball) brick placement;
F. Lowering the LAJ onto the mortared bricks for establishing a final alignment;
G. Moving the LAJ upward, locking it in place, and then rotating the LAJ to the desired angle using the index wheel of the LAJ for the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d layer of brick with respect to the xe2x80x9clastxe2x80x9d layer of brick;
H. Placing a layer of mortar over the top of the xe2x80x9clastxe2x80x9d layer of brick;
I. Laying the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d layer of mortar then brick using the preset LAJ as a brick-positioning guide;
J. Proceeding as per step xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d above for subsequent layers of brick up to the last 2-4 layers;
K. Removing the LAJ prior to the last 2-4 layers, which would be completed manually.
The construction would begin with a center post placed within the column area to be constructed. The center post (round or square) would be placed in a permanent position and leveled in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. The LAJ would attach/detach to the center post by means of a post guide. A locking center post cam would hold the LAJ in place vertically and a center post guide would hold the LAJ in place horizontally. The center post guide would be constructed to have an opening, which would allow it to mount around the center post. In the cases where there would be no obstacles above the column to be built an alternate means of construction would entail using a removable shaft over a smaller center post. For example, a two inch (square or round) diameter base center post of length 6xe2x80x3-36xe2x80x3 or so, would be mounted in the base. Then a slide-over post with an inside dimensions slightly larger than the base center post would slide over the base center post. The LAJ would then mount on the slide-over post to be used during construction and would then remove from the column top after completion of the column.
Center posts can be of variable sizes but the most economic manufacture of the LAJ would be to use center posts within a specific range such that the LAJ would have a standard manufacturing size with regard to the area that attaches to the center post.
The LAJ would provide for control of several aspects when moving from one layer of the column to the next. The LAJ would control:
A. The rotational angle within a 360xc2x0 spiral.
B. Dimension control of each layer with respect to the center post.
C. Dimensional control within of each layer with respect to the layer dimensions (bricks and mortar) itself.
D. Ability to adjust (or not adjust) each subsequent layer by a multiple of about 9xc2x0 or an angle that would divide equally into 180xc2x0.
The LAJ is constructed to have an index wheel circumferentially attached to its post guide. The index wheel would have index holes. For example, index holes positioned about every 9xc2x0 would provide for 40 layers of brick (tiers) per 360xc2x0 spiral within a column. If layers were incremented every 6xc2x0, there would be 30 layers per 180xc2x0 rotation. Thus, the number of layers per complete rotation can be controlled as well as the angle of rotation from one layer of brick to the next.
The LAJ is designed to provide for control of overall dimensions per layer with respect to the bricks and the mortar used. Both the inner and outer frame members of the LAJ have adjustable mating points to accommodate various size bricks. The adjustment, once made, will keep a constant distance between the bricks and the center post, between the outside dimensions of the layer, mortar spacing, etc.
The LAJ employs a design that is easy to manufacture and low in cost. The LAJ is simple to use, readily attachable/detachable to the preset center post, easily moved upward or downward on the center place, and locks in place to the center post via a simple locking cam. The design of the LAJ provides for timesaving in construction of a spiraled column without the need of a highly skilled mason.
The LAJ can provide for ease of construction of various type columns. Each layer can be square, rectangular, hexagonal, octagonal, etc. Each subsequent layer within the column can be spiraled at a controlled angle with respect to the previous column.